Omoide wa Clear Sky
Omoide wa Clear Sky (想い出はクリアスカイ, Memories are a Clear Sky) is an original unit song performed by Elena and Miya as the unit Cleasky. The full version of the song was featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 06 Cleasky as a coupling song. The song is written by KOH and composed as well as arranged by Honda Yuki (Arte Refact). Track List #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Start Filming! ～Moments Before Photoshooting～" #Nijiiro letters (虹色letters) #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Transfer Student" #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Sky and Lens" #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Cooking Film" #Omoide wa Clear Sky (想い出はクリアスカイ) #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Finish Filming! ～Moments After Photoshooting～" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Mune no naka nanika ga hajiketa hatsukoi ni niteiru sonna nanika datta Sunahama futatsu narabeta ashiato kezutteku nami (offshore) Oozora oyogu kamome no koe sotto kiiteta (be together) Yuunagi ni (go wave) mi o yose (go wave) yurayura to (namioto) Asu mo (my way) konnafuuni (my way) kono basho ni iraretara... Sumikitta yozora o miageta kimi no koto tonari ni kanji nagara Mune no naka nanika ga hajiketa hatsukoi ni niteiru sonna nanika datta Shuyaku wa hoka ni wa inai toushindai hanikami Movie (only one) Hitokoma datte kakecha dame namida kao fuzake kao no subete...Kizanda no! Shizumi iku yuuhi okkaketa kimi to ima shiokaze kanji nagara Manten no hoshi no kagayaki ga hanarete mo futari o tsunaide kureru zutto Ano hi no mama no itoshii memories katattari hashaidari warattari Demo hontou wa aitai na...sugu aitainda Sumikitta yozora o miageta kimi no koto tonari ni kanji nagara Shizumi iku yuuhi okkaketa kimi to ima shiokaze kanji nagara Manten no hoshi no kagayaki ga hanarete mo futari o tsunaide kureru zutto |-| Kanji= 胸の中何かが弾けた　初恋に似ているそんな何かだった 砂浜二つ並べた　足跡削ってく波 (offshore) 大空泳ぐカモメの声そっと聴いてた (be together) 夕凪に(go wave)　身を寄せ(go wave)　ゆらゆらと(波音) 明日も(my way)　こんな風に(my way)　この場所にいられたら... 澄み切った夜空を見上げた　君の事隣に感じながら 胸の中何かが弾けた　初恋に似ているそんな何かだった 主役は他にはいない　等身大ハニカミMovie (only one) 一コマだって欠けちゃダメ　涙顔ふざけ顔の全て...刻んだの！ 沈み行く夕陽追っかけた　君と今潮風感じながら 満天の星の輝きが　離れても二人を繋いでくれるずっと あの日のままの愛しいmemories　語ったりはしゃいだり笑ったり でも本当は会いたいな...すぐ会いたいんだ 澄み切った夜空を見上げた　君の事隣に感じながら 沈み行く夕陽追っかけた　君と今潮風感じながら 満天の星の輝きが　離れても二人を繋いでくれるずっと |-| English= Something bursting in my heart is something that reminded me of my first love The waves wash off the two sets of footprints at the beach (offshore) I could hear soft voices of seagulls swimming in the sky (be together) Living under (go wave) the calm dusk (go wave) with the swaying (sound of waves) When I go into this place (my way) like this (my way) tomorrow... I looked up at the perfectly clear night sky as I can feel you by my side Something bursting in my heart is something that reminded me of my first love The main character isn't here anywhere in this life-sized, embarrassing movie (only one) I didn't miss even a single scene with all the teary and playful faces...engraved in me! I chased after the sinking sunset as I can feel the sea breeze with you now Even if the stars' shine in the sky is gone, they'll connect us forever On that day, I hold memories of us talking, playing, and laughing dear as they are But I really want to see you...I want to see you soon I looked up at the perfectly clear night sky as I can feel you by my side I chased after the sinking sunset as I can feel the sea breeze with you now Even if the stars' shine in the sky is gone, they'll connect us forever Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 06 Cleasky (sung by: Elena Shimabara and Miya Miyao)